


Amethyst

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [21]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Thorin giving you a beautiful amethyst crystal as a token of his affection.</p><p>100 Followers Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amethyst

The cave smelt of dung worse than that of your ponies. But still, there was enough treasure here to ensure that a king ate plenty for months to come. While the boys were off trying to bury as much of it as possible, you were simply observing, your fingers polishing off a mirror that you found interesting or a candelabra.

Thorin had whispered to you the riches of Erebor, and in your mind, none of these things were anything in comparison to what he promised. A family, a life free of being targeted, enough gold that you would never go hungry again whenever his jobs at the smithy didn’t make ends meet. Enough gold for him to finally get you the golden marriage beads he had promised you when you first married.

But even when things were on their feet, there was no extra money for such a luxury, which you didn’t mind. You enjoyed spending time with Thorin as he was. You didn’t care for the fine jewels or the gold so much as you did him.

So you did not pocket anything from the cave, because you had no desire for any of it. And the others had pocketed enough that you were certain their pockets would jingle loud enough to wake the dragon.

Thorin was comparing swords and going through the vast weaponry. He had been looking for a new sword, one that he could use in lieu of his axe if need be. He often complained about how he missed the sword he had left in his bed chambers in Erebor.

“Amralime?” You paused in wiping off some cold rimmed plates and glanced to your husband. He was standing a few feet from you, watching you with a slight frown.

“Just dusting some of this off. Seeing what’s all here. It looks Elven to me.” He gave a small nod.

“The blades we found are elven.” Ah. That would explain his distrusting look. But he stepped closer, and presented you with a blade of your own. “You need this if you’ll be on the road with us, especially after today.” You raised an eyebrow, but unsheathed it. It was a light blade, the same length as any normal sword, and well balanced.

“It’s lovely, thank you.”

“And this.” You lifted your eyes from the sheath as you once more covered the blade, seeing that Thorin held a purple gem in his hand.

“What is that?” you asked curiously. He cleared his throat, as if that was the exact question he hoped you had not asked. You took it gingerly from his palm, seeing that it had golden wire wrapped around the top, with a small loop, giving it the ability to be put on a chain.

“An amethyst. There is not much I can do for you to keep you safe on this quest short of forfeiting my own life.” You raised an eyebrow, your hand closing over the purple stone with his words. “They are said to have magical properties that keep you safe.”

“You need this far more than I-”

He stopped you from trying to hand it back. “It would put me at ease to know you kept it on you.” You gave a small smile before unclasping the pendant you wore and sliding it to join. Once it was on, you stepped closer to your husband with a light shake of the head.

“You are such a good dwarf. I love you, amralime.”

“And you are the perfect woman,” Thorin said with a tilt of his head. “Now I expect you to use that sword if needed.”

“Just as you taught me.” He gave a small nod in pleasure and you kissed his lips lightly, mixing your bears. “Are we leaving the cave so soon?”

“It’s best we do not delay. Who have many long months ahead of us.” Months you were not looking forward to.You just wanted the end – Erebor. Your new home, a place to raise a family as the rulers. A place to love your husband as you were unable to with his distracted mind – wholly.


End file.
